


Short Story

by Defying_Gravity1108



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Achromatopsia, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Total Color Blindness, isnt finished as even on a oneshot standpoint but oh well, slight angst if i want to continue it here, wrote this slightly before Rona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Gravity1108/pseuds/Defying_Gravity1108
Summary: Misaki likes to paint. Akihiko likes to write. Together they have a weird relationship that will work itself out, hopefully.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 9





	Short Story

Beyond a simple hallway lies a vast and notorious gymnasium. Usually filled with the usual "pep-in-their-step" cheerleaders and guys that have nothing but sports on the brain contains a single human who isn't very peppy nor very athletic oriented. No, they are but a smudge on a canvas called Highschool. 

On a 10 ft. ladder sits a 5 foot something high-schooler named Misaki Takahashi. You see, he has been chosen to paint a mural in the gym because he is a part of the Art Association for Teens (AAT for short). The strokes that he leaves on that wall, the detail of the flowers is of the highest quality (Hydrangeas, Bluebells, or Carnations). The music bounces off the walls from his phone, giving him time to put more love into the piece. 

In the distance a "Hey are you stupid or something" breaks through the music, coming from another fellow high-school boy. 

"Do you know what time it is? We're all supposed to meet at the karaoke joint 15 minuets ago! Put your stuff away right now!" Misaki choses to ignore him in exchange for a few more strokes. He knows if he doesn’t blend this section he'll become absolutely crazy later on in the evening. 

"Just give me another moment, after all every artist knows that you can never rush perfection." he replied. However, the person who just came in just gave a laugh. Not like a cheerful "nice comment" or "I hear ya" type laugh, no this was the signature "I'm gonna say something insulting/ start some petty argument" type laugh that's natural between the two guys. 

"You call that perfection? Misaki, you can't even tell the colors apart and the clash is nothing but an eyesore. I'm still surprised they let you do thi-…". Before we continue with what he's saying, it's time for another introduction. This is the source of all of Misaki's rare sarcasm and bursts of conflict, Akihiko. You see, these two have always had a very weird and "rival" type relationship ever since they both meet in middle school. Misaki, although has always had a calling of art has been "blessed" with Monochromacy. A disorder that while only effects what is said to be around 1 in 30,000 per our own world, Akihiko tends to take the less diverse route in handling that news. A kind of "mild bullying" so to speak. Only taking a couple moments out of his day to make sure he gets underneath his skin for the shittiest things. All in good fun. 

After a while, they head into the train station which will lead them into the heart of the city. As the sky becomes a bit darker, some of the vibrant colors starting to change. Blues turning into shades of purple, blending with the oranges and pinks. Inside the karaoke house, everyone was having a lot of fun. Tons of people dancing around and singing off key for the fun of it. However only one person seemed very indifferent to everything. Akihiko holds and aloof expression, putting only minimal effort into participating with everyone. He has his eyes on Misaki, a twinge of an unknown source of irritation in him that won't go away for some unknown reason unbeknownst to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, great! I honestly want to continue this as well.


End file.
